Fall Out Boy Inspired One-Shots
by BandsAnime
Summary: What the title says. Mostly Houjizawa.
1. Jet Pack Blues

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF MY WORKS ARE MERELY FANFICTION WHICH IS A FORM OF CREATIVE WRITING AND ARE ALWAYS SOME PERCENT OF AU.**

Thunder echoed in the air as rain pounded into the ground. The night was dark and stormy. It made the city silent. The graveyard in itself was receiving a drenching and all the wonderful flowers and little gifts people left for their deceased loved ones were being left to ruin.

The graveyard would have been empty but for a lone figure in a long black coat.

Houji Kousuke didn't know what had possessed him to stand out in a thunderstorm, staring at his late subordinate's grave, but here he was. He was drenched to the bone and it made him shiver, not that he noticed. The only good the rain was doing him was masking his tears and muffling the violent ringing in his ears.

It had only been a few months and the violent assault of thoughts and memories about Takizawa hadn't stopped. Kousuke wanted to hate it so badly but he couldn't. He wanted to forget all about Takizawa but the rational part of him knew that if he did, he would be forgetting about a damn good thing.

It didn't help that he had the kind of blues that made June feel like September.

He remembered when they would go out together or go to either of their places. He remembered how they used to split a drink and it would never matter what it was – if he remembered correctly – because their hands were just that close… That sweetness never lasted and it felt like it was killing him. It didn't help that it had taken the looming threat of death for them to confess.

Remembering that night was the most painful memory of them all. Remembering all the touches and soft utterances of love and reassurance was killing him more than anything else. He hated how he'd promised Takizawa things would be okay and that they would both live.

They weren't and Takizawa was dead.

Kousuke couldn't stop himself from full on sobbing with that thought. He couldn't cope with that thought. It had been months and he still hadn't really come to terms with it. He wanted to just wake up and find Takizawa in his bed, sleeping soundly and looking peaceful for a change. He just wanted…

"Baby, come home." He whispered.

He didn't want to accept the fact that the person he loved was dead. It was too hard.

"Houji." A familiar voice said.

He jumped and looked back. Akira was watching him, holding an umbrella over her head.

"It's late." The woman told him.

"So?" He asked.

"You're drenched. You'll get sick if you don't dry up and get warm." She answered. "Come on."

He allowed her to lead him away from the grave, knowing it was for the best. He was in a catatonic state, he could tell that much. Before he knew what was happening, he was being bundled into the passenger seat of a car and Akira was driving them away from the cemetery.

Silence permeated between them and the ringing in his ears only got more violent the longer it lasted.

"Did you ever love him?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" He replied dumbly, taken by surprise.

"Did you ever love him? Do you know?" She asked.

He swallowed then nodded. "I loved him. I still do."

The woman didn't say another word.


	2. Fourth of July

Seidou sighed to himself as he glanced up at the sky. The fireworks were set to go off in about an hour. This New Year's Eve was set to be different this year. He wasn't celebrating it with Kousuke or anyone else he knew from the CCG. Instead he was celebrating it with Eto and Tatara, oddly enough. He hadn't expected Tatara to be the type.

This was the first time he'd been outside in months and he was glad he was practically unrecognisable. He was hoping he didn't run into anyone he once knew.

"It's a beautiful night, huh?" Eto asked, smiling happily.  
"Yeah." Tatara agreed.

He almost smiled. This felt normal and that made him happy. Nothing felt normal these days so it was a relief of sorts. He looked around and noticed a few people that made his heart stop. Kousuke and Mado. Investigator Arima was with them and they all looked quite happy. They were eating something but he couldn't tell what.

Seidou looked away and focused on his shaved ice. It was coffee flavoured and it had turned out he could eat it. He and Tatara had enjoyed several cups already. Eto had had one but switched to some human food. Lucky woman with her ability to eat human food.

Eto brightened visibly, all of a sudden. "Kishou!"

Seidou glanced up momentarily to watch Arima walk over.

Eto waved at them. "I'll see you two later, yeah?"

Tatara nodded and Eto and Arima walked off with the shorter woman linking their arms. Seidou frowned. That was… odd to say the least.

"Don't think about it too much, kid." Tatara said. "There's a lot you don't know."  
"Okay." He muttered.

He wanted to hit that man. He glanced at Kousuke and Mado again, noting Suzuya was now with them with an unknown man. He barely gave it a second thought.

Tatara groaned suddenly. "Good job, T-Owl."  
"What?" He asked, confused.

The older Ghoul made him look up and he realised with horror that Kousuke was coming over.

"Oh fuck." He muttered.  
"This is my cue to leave. Don't go joining the CCG." Tatara said.

Seidou went to protest but the man was already gone.

Kousuke reached him. "Hi."  
"Hi." He muttered.

He really hoped he didn't recognise him.

"Do I know you?" His old superior asked. "You look familiar."  
He shrugged, noticing he was out of shaved ice. "Dammit."  
Kousuke seemed to have noticed as well. "Shaved ice?"  
"Yeah. Coffee flavoured." He replied a little too loudly.

He looked up in time to see the man's eyes widen. Cursing internally, he turned and walked away, all too aware that he was being followed.

"Wait up!" Kousuke exclaimed.

He swallowed but didn't listen to the man's pleas.

"I'll buy you some more if you would just stop and talk to me." His old partner offered.

Seidou paused. It was bit shallow but he did like this shaved ice and it tasted so much better than blood and entrails all the time for the rest of his life… It didn't help that he missed the man.

"Fine," He sighed. "But you have until the fireworks are over."  
"I can work with that." Kousuke said.

All too soon, he had his shaved ice and Kousuke had him in a secluded part of the park, away from the hum of the festival but close enough to see the fireworks.

"I have so many questions." The man breathed.  
"… I'll be as honest as you let me." He promised.

His acquaintance didn't say anything for a few moments and he had a spoonful of his ice.

"… How are you alive?" Kousuke finally asked. "All we could find was an entire arm and some torso and… You have both arms though. Am I hallucinating?"  
"No, you're not hallucinating." He promised. "Tell me, what do you get if you put Ghoul organs inside a human?"  
"You get a One-Eyed Ghoul." The man answered surprisingly fast. "Just like Sasaki."

Sasaki… Where had he heard that name before?

"You're saying Aogiri made you into a Ghoul?" His former partner whispered.  
"Yeah." He confirmed.

He glanced at the man. He looked horrified at the prospect.

"I'm a monster, I know." He said.  
"That wasn't what I was thinking." Kousuke shook his head. "I just… Why didn't you come back? And why do you look so different?"  
"Kanou tortured me. For months, I might add." He explained. "After that, I spent my days in a dark room with my only company being the Owl when they dropped in to feed me… This is the first time I've been out."

He heard him swallow.

"I would've tried to escape if it weren't for…" He trailed off, unsure of whether to say it.  
"Weren't for what?" Kousuke asked a little snappily.  
He winced. "I thought you'd kill me."

Regret showed on the man's face quickly and he swallowed.

"Sorry for snapping… God no, Seidou. Whatever made you think that?" His old superior asked.  
"You hate Ghouls." He answered. "That and Tatara would tell me that every time he saw me. I started to believe it after some point, I guess."  
"I could never kill you." Kousuke admitted. "I'd never be able to bring myself to do it."  
"Oh." He muttered.

Another silence passed between them for a brief minute.

"I miss you, you know." The man said.  
"I miss you too." He replied.

And he did. He missed him as a whole and he missed his early morning company. Houji was his favourite what if and his best I'll never know.

"I was starting to forget all those times we shared." Kousuke confessed.  
Hurt was the first thing he felt. "Did it ever mean anything to you?"  
"It meant everything to me." The man said. "It just hurt too much to remember."  
"It was all I could remember." Seidou told him. "It's probably what kept me sane for the first month or so."  
Kousuke hummed. "You were stuck in my head for so long. It was just easier to bury everything and forget about it. I needed to keep moving or I'd end up dead… But seeing you again is cutting open old scars."  
"I'll be stuck in your head again before long." He replied. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." The older male shook his head.

He swallowed. He'd had his doubts about getting involved with Kousuke to begin with all those months ago. He'd let go of them, eventually. Unfortunately, they'd resolved it all the night before the Anteiku Raid where he'd "died". It had been a wonderful night at that.

"I wish I'd known how much you loved me." He whispered into the blackness.  
He could feel Kousuke's eyes on him. "Did you ever care enough to know?"  
He swallowed. "Of course."  
"I loved you a lot." The man confessed. "I still do."  
He couldn't stop a small smile. "I love you too."  
"We can't stay in contact, can we?" Kousuke asked after moment.  
"I don't know." Seidou answered.

Fireworks burst to life in the sky suddenly, signalling the beginning of the New Year. He turned to the Investigator and kissed him chastely.

Whatever happened, he was always going to love this man greatly.


	3. Dance, Dance

Akira Mado wasn't a dumb woman. She knew when she was hopelessly in love and, by God, was she hopelessly in love with him. She didn't want to be but she was. Things would be so much better if he wasn't head over heels for someone else. Of course, Takizawa would still never love her back but it would lessen the pain a bit.

She knocked back her drink, grimacing at the taste. Why she had chosen bourbon, she didn't know. She guessed it was because she was no good with words and she couldn't afford to screw anything up with Takizawa right beside her. They'd ended up in the same bar somehow and them sitting together was due to Takizawa not finding anyone else interesting enough.

He also seemed past the part where he'd drunkenly argue with her.

Akira looked at him. "This has been fun."  
Takizawa snorted. "Oh please, tonight's been a 'can't get much worse' versus 'no one should ever feel like this'."  
"Why's that?" She asked.  
"None of your business." He answered.

She frowned. He'd been cordial most of the night so what had changed?

"Sorry." He sighed. "I just, something bad happened and I…"  
"Want a way to drown your sorrows that doesn't involve alcohol?" She asked, drunk enough to take a chance.

Takizawa stared at her and she began to worry. He was so going to take this terribly.

"Why don't you show me that little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress?" She continued.

Oh God, it was only going to get worse if she didn't shut her drunk mouth.

"Mado, I..." Takizawa began, clearly not sure where to go.  
"I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling in to bed with me." She told him.

Oh fuck.

To her surprise and great shock, they quickly stumbled their way to her apartment and she now had Takizawa pressed against a wall as she kissed him hungrily. His body felt warm even through his clothes and she wondered if he was just naturally like this or really drunk.

They managed to kick off their shoes as they stumbled to the bedroom and she pulled his top off before pushing him down onto the bed. She pulled her own top off before straddling his legs and kissing him again. She began to feel up his chest, surprised by the muscle she was feeling. She knew he had to be fit but she wasn't expecting him to be this fit. He didn't look it.

The kiss ended and Akira pushed him to lie down before taking off her bra. She started working on getting his pants off. He didn't co-operate but he didn't make it harder but she barely gave it a second thought. She wanted this too much. Getting his pants off, she took her skirt off, leaving them both in their underwear alone.

She glanced up at his face and it took her a few moments to realise he had fallen asleep. She sighed, disappointment running through her. Of course. Shaking her head, she settled down on his chest.

When Akira woke the next morning, Takizawa was long gone and she had a killer headache. The morning passed in a blur and before she knew it, she was at work.

Focusing on reports was proving difficult for her for the first time. All she could hear was Shinohara and Juuzou talking as they usually did and trying to drag Amon into it. Houji and Takizawa were suspiciously absent.

"Akira." Amon said, causing her to jump from her thoughts.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You okay? You seem kinda tired." He replied.  
She sighed. "I have the worst hangover I've ever had."  
"Why'd you come into work then?" Shinohara frowned.  
"It's just a hangover." She replied. "I can do this… Any idea where Houji and Takizawa are?"  
"When we got here, Houji looked ready to strangle Takizawa." The man supplied helpfully.  
Juuzou shook his head. "I think you read that look completely wrong."  
"Oh?" Shinohara frowned.

Juuzou went to respond when Hide walked in, looking mortified. He shut the door and leant against it.

Akira frowned. "Are you okay?"  
"I just walked in on something I cannot unsee." The youth whispered.  
"Do we want to know?" Amon asked cautiously.  
"Yep." Hide said, suddenly bouncing back. "If I have to suffer so do you."  
"Um…" Shinohara trailed off.  
"Someone asked me to fetch something from the reports room." Hide began. "The old one that's surely from the 1920s. Anyway, I'm pretty sure they didn't notice me. So, like, I opened the door and went to go in to start hunting for the reports I was meant to grab – I don't even remember what they were anymore – and I wanted to cry in both happiness and mortification when I saw what was going on in there. I mean, it was really hot. Like the kind of hot you see in Hollywood budget porn. The one getting the meat was completely naked and there was a tie shoved in his mouth and even then you could hear these little moans and the one giving the meat was shirtless and his pants were at his ankles and I never would've expected him to have such a nice arse but did he have a nice arse. The catcher had an even nicer arse though but we all already knew that because it's so fucking big and –"  
"Hide!" Akira snapped. "Who the hell were you going on about?"  
"Houji and Seidou are getting it on in the old reports room." He finally blurted. "I'm pretty sure Houji's fucking huge because it didn't look like the entire thing was fitting properly and Jesus Christ does he know how to talk dirty."  
"Told you it wasn't the 'I'm going to strangle you' look." Juuzou snickered.  
"Takizawa's legs are also heaven itself and I should probably pour bleach in my eyes." Hide continued. "I mean, it was sexier than if Andy Biersack and Jensen's love child if they had one somehow. Houji's ripped as fuck and Takizawa looks a lot smaller than usual in that position. That lucky table."  
"Are you okay?" Amon asked tentatively.  
"No." Hide answered.

He squeaked suddenly and jumped away from the door. Akira watched as Houji and Takizawa joined them, both looking a little dishevelled. Takizawa's tie was missing and his jacket was undone whilst Houji's hair lacked the neatness of being combed back.

The fresh hickeys on Takizawa's neck were a dead give away and only confirmed Hide's story.

"Why was the door shut?" Houji asked.  
"So, Hide tell us you two had some fun." Juuzou said.

Hide shut the door again, mortification showing all over his face.

"What do you mean?" Takizawa asked all too innocently.  
She swallowed. "Oh, just that he saw you two going at it in the old reports room and it was apparently really hot."  
He looked at Houji. "I told you somebody came in."  
"Oh well." Houji shrugged.  
"So are you two finally together now or what?" Amon asked.

The two in question looked at each other and she hoped with all her being that they weren't. It was selfish but she didn't care. She was in love and it was entirely irrational but…

Houji nodded. "Yeah."

Akira felt a pang of jealousy in her chest and pushed it down, adverting her attention to her reports to avoid saying anything.


End file.
